


Secret Admirer

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Forbidden Love, Letters, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Final alternativo para el drabble del mismo nombre escrito por Sara Jaye de Fanfiction para un OTP Challenge que tituló "Up In Smoke", me decepcionó un poco la forma en que la autora terminó ese drabble así que decidí mejorarlo y darle un final un poco más ¿feliz? no lo sé, eso dependerá de ustedes.En lugar de simplemente ignorar la carta anónima y no ir a encontrarse con esta persona misteriosa ¿nunca se han preguntado que hubiera pasado si Aang aceptaba ir a encontrarse con quien sea que haya escrito aquella nota dirigida solamente a él? ¿y si esa persona resultara ser Zuko? bueno, la respuesta a la primera pregunta la encontrarán leyendo este final alternativo.Espero que les guste, por poco muero de vergüenza otra vez tratando de mejorar una historia que ni siquiera me pertenece pero a la que me gusta inventar o imaginarle finales más alegres que los que están escritos originalmente.Bien, "Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, los fragmentos del drabble que aparecen en este one-shot tampoco me pertenecen, pero el final alternativo es de MI propiedad.Advertencia: contenido shounen-ai y leve yaoi hardcore.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 10





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up In Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579934) by Sara Jaye. 



> Nota: Originalmente esto es un drabble que forma parte de una colección de OTP Challenge llamada "Up In Smoke" de Sara Jaye. Lo leí apenas unas semanas y ,al igual que el doujinshi "Tentekomai" de Dragon Ball, me dio pena ver como la autora original terminó este trabajo, así que… decidí mejorarlo y darle un final un poco más… ¿feliz? no lo sé, depende de cómo lo vean ustedes.
> 
> Espero que les guste, por poco muero de vergüenza otra vez tratando de mejorar una historia que ni siquiera me pertenece pero a la que me gusta inventar o imaginarle finales más alegres que los que están escritos originalmente.
> 
> Bien, "Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, los fragmentos del drabble que aparecen en este one-shot tampoco me pertenecen, pero el final alternativo es de MI propiedad.
> 
> Advertencia: contenido shounen-ai y leve yaoi hardcore.

_"Querido Avatar._

_Sé que estás vivo y me alegro de que lo estés. La idea de tu muerte me destrozó y no sé por qué… ¡creí que eras mi enemigo! Pero, de alguna forma te convertiste en todo para mí y todos los días me arrepiento de no unirme a ti y a tus amigos. Tome la decisión incorrecta y debido a mi estupidez casi mueres._

_Mueves mi mundo de una manera que nunca antes he conocido, Avatar. Esos ojos brillantes, esa sonrisa… la primera vez que nos conocimos, todo lo que quería era encadenarte y entregarte al Señor del Fuego, pero, ahora todo lo que quiero hacer es… bueno, tal vez no debería escribirlo aquí, alguien podría verme. El punto es, que en lugar de capturarte ¡tú me capturaste a mí!_

_Necesito verte. Esta noche cuando tus amigos estén dormidos, encuéntrame en el corredor oscuro detrás del edificio de la prisión… ¡no te preocupes, no estoy planeando atacarte en secreto! Quiero ver con mis propios ojos que aún estás vivo._

_Tu admirador secreto."_

Aang terminó de leer la carta, sacudió la cabeza, arrugó la carta y la arrojó a un lado.

-No se preocupen-habló-no iré a ver a esta persona, probablemente sea un espía del Señor del Fuego o algo parecido-

-Pero ¿quién pudo haberla enviado?-preguntó Katara-me molesta saber que alguien de la nación del fuego sepa que estás vivo… ¡has hecho todo lo posible para que nadie te reconozca!-

-Hey, quien quiera que sea, eventualmente lo encontraremos y le patearemos el trasero-dijo Sokka encogiéndose de hombros. Los demás le restaron importancia al asunto y se prepararon para dormir, con el paso de los minutos, Katara, Sokka y Toph ya se habían quedado dormidos pero Aang era un caso aparte, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas con respecto a la misteriosa carta, tomó el papel arrugado y volvió a mirarlo, aún si la carta decía que era enviada por un "admirador secreto" no tenía ni idea de quien podía ser. Tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico y solo se trataba de una broma muy pesada o una nota enviada por un espía de la nación del fuego, pero no estaba seguro en realidad y la mejor forma de averiguarlo era yendo al lugar escrito en esa carta y verificar quien estaba tan interesado en saber que estaba vivo y lo más importante ¿cómo sabía esa persona que estaba vivo todo este tiempo? Se aseguró de que sus amigos estuvieran profundamente dormidos y tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, se alejó del campamento que habían instalado y se dirigió al edificio de la prisión para encontrarse con esta persona sin que ellos lo supieran.

Mientras tanto, Zuko estaba solo en el corredor esperando a Aang con un lirio de fuego casi marchito en su mano. Pasaron los minutos, poco a poco comenzó a perder las esperanzas y a pensar que el niño no vendría al punto de encuentro.

-Supongo que no vendrá-miró hacia abajo con tristeza, las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos, arrojó la flor al suelo con un gruñido frustrado-bien ¡sé un idiota y déjame plantado! A ver si después me importa-

Estaba a punto de regresar al palacio, cuando, de repente, escuchó un ruido no muy lejos de él. Zuko volvió la mirada y pudo ver una sombra que se acercaba al corredor, no estaba seguro de si era la persona a la que estaba esperando así que se preparó para atacar a quien se acercara a él.

-¡Bien! ya estoy aquí-dijo esa persona a pocos metros del príncipe de la nación del fuego-dijiste que querías verme, así que ¡aquí estoy!-

-Avatar ¿eres tú?-preguntó Zuko mientras acercaba a la persona oculta en las sombras-quiero decir ¿realmente eres tú?-

-¡¿Z-Zuko?!-exclamó Aang al reconocer la voz de la persona que estaba en ese oscuro corredor-espera, no entiendo ¿qué estabas haciendo a…?-

No pudo terminar su frase al sentir como el adolescente lo abrazó fuertemente presionando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Aang se quedó confundido sin entender que estaba sucediendo pero lentamente correspondió el abrazo, aún desconfiando del próximo movimiento que Zuko haría a continuación.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí-dijo Zuko aliviado, se separó y miró al niño a los ojos-todo este tiempo pensé que estabas muerto y me sentí muy mal y culpable por lo que paso. Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo para evitar que Azula te atacara, no habría terminado aceptando unirme a ella-

-No lo lamentes, no vale la pena porque tu no tienes la culpa-lo interrumpió Aang-si ella no me hubiera atacado, Katara no me curaría y me salvaría en primer lugar-

Zuko sonrió al escuchar eso, la próxima vez que viera a la maestra agua le agradecería por salvar al Avatar y cuidarlo todo este tiempo. Lentamente deslizó una mano por su cabeza sintiendo su espeso cabello café oscuro.

-¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello?-preguntó Zuko al niño frente a él.

-Uh…-Aang iba a responder pero el adolescente lo interrumpió.

-No me respondas, no importa, te queda bien-dijo haciendo que las mejillas del Avatar se sonrojaran ante esas palabras, nunca antes le habían dicho algo así, ni Katara, Sokka y mucho menos Toph. Después de pasar sus dedos por su cabello, Zuko deslizó su mano hacia la mejilla derecha de Aang, acariciándola tiernamente haciendo que el niño se estremeciera bajo su toque.

-Entonces…-dijo el maestro aire sacando a Zuko de su trance-¿solo querías que viniera hasta aquí para ver si estaba vivo?-

-No, no vine por eso-respondió el maestro fuego sin quitar su mano de la mejilla del niño-te traje aquí porque tengo algo que decirte, no sé cómo lo vas a tomar pero necesito sacar esto de mi sistema-Aang lo miró sin entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo-creo que esto expresará mejor lo que siento antes que decirlo-Aang estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta pero fue interrumpido al sentir como Zuko se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente mostrando sus sentimientos ocultos hacia el joven maestro aire. Al principio, Aang no supo que hacer, no se decidía si corresponder el beso o apartarlo de él ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? eran enemigos, eso estaba más que claro pero ¿por qué sentía que no debía ser así? Zuko se separó al ver que el menor no correspondía el beso y se decepcionó un poco-lo siento… yo… yo no tendría que haber hecho eso sabiendo que no sientes lo mismo por…-

Ahora fue el turno de Zuko para dejar de hablar porque sintió la mano de Aang tomar su nuca firmemente y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle otro beso, el menor abrió un poco la boca y el maestro fuego aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua, enredándola con la suya. Aang jadeó y su cuerpo tembló ante esta nueva sensación, pero presionó sus labios contra los de Zuko gimiendo al unísono. Después de unos minutos compartiendo tan mágico beso, se vieron obligados a separarse, ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada, los ojos grises del maestro aire penetraron los del maestro fuego más profundo que antes, más de lo que alguna vez lo hubieran hecho, más que cuando tenían una batalla, como si estuviera viendo dentro del alma de Zuko.

Las manos del maestro fuego comenzaron a deslizarse debajo de la camisa de Aang, abriéndose paso hasta su pecho, el cual tocó levemente con la punta de sus dedos, Aang quiso quedarse atrás, levantó la camisa de Zuko pero no se la quitó, comenzó a besar suavemente sus músculos dejando un camino de besos ardientes detrás, sus manos se deslizaron por el torso del adolescente, tomando cada centímetro de piel que podía, apretando levemente al tiempo que sus besos se tornaban en unos llenos de amor, pasión y deseo. Continuó su camino de besos hasta el cuello del adolescente, alternando entre lamidas y mordidas, Zuko cerró los ojos y gimió levemente ante la sensación, no podía negar que por un tiempo había soñado y fantaseado con la idea de tener al Avatar bajo su control, tocarlo como él lo estaba haciendo, besarlo apasionadamente y hacerlo gemir su nombre para que nunca olvidara a quien le pertenecía. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir los dedos del Avatar bajar lentamente hasta el borde de sus pantalones, logrando introducir su pequeña mano dentro, pero Zuko lo detuvo a tiempo.

-No-dijo Zuko mientras sujetaba la mano que estaba a punto de tocar su miembro. Aang retiró su mano lentamente del pantalón del maestro fuego y elevó la mirada para verlo con ojos suplicantes-sé que quieres esto tanto como yo, pero… no aquí, además-levantó su mirada hacia el cielo viendo que la noche comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente dando paso a la luz del sol-ya casi va a amanecer, así que… tal vez deberíamos salir de aquí-

-Bien, si tu lo dices…-respondió Aang, ambos acomodaron su ropa preparándose para tomar caminos separados. Zuko estaba un poco molesto por tener que dejar las cosas así, pero considero que tener sexo en un corredor oscuro era cualquier cosa menos apropiado ¡hasta él tenía sus límites! y quería que su primera vez fuera especial, escuchó unos pasos alejarse del corredor, pero antes de que Aang se fuera de allí, Zuko tomó el lirio de fuego que quedó olvidado rato atrás y detuvo al menor tomándolo de la muñeca.

-¡Espera, Avatar!-lo llamó el maestro fuego haciendo que desviara su mirada hacia él, acercó su mano y colocó suavemente la flor detrás de su oído derecho-ten, casi olvidas esto-

-Aang.

-¿Eh?

-Llámame Aang, no me gusta que las personas me digan Avatar-le dijo el menor.

-Oh, bien, Aang-dijo Zuko, se sentía raro llamar al maestro aire por su nombre en lugar de "Avatar"-casi olvidas llevarte el lirio de fuego contigo-

-Sí, casi olvido eso. Gracias-respondió Aang riéndose levemente, estaba por salir de ese corredor pero antes de volver con sus amigos, tomó a Zuko por la camisa y le dio un último beso-pronto volveremos a vernos-

Con esa última frase, el Avatar salió del corredor y regresó con sus amigos antes de que éstos últimos despertaran y notaran su ausencia. Zuko vio a Aang por última vez antes de regresar al palacio, murmurando el nombre del niño en el camino, _Aang_ , era una palabra nueva y desconocida para él, le tomaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a llamar al Avatar por su nombre.

* * *

Aang llegó al campamento y por suerte sus amigos no habían despertado para cuando regresó, apenas llegó se recostó en la suave y peluda cola de Appa tratando de descansar un poco, llevó una mano al oído derecho, tomó el lirio de fuego y lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una voz hablándole.

-¿Aang?-preguntó Katara ya despierta-¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?-

-Uh…-Aang escondió el lirio de fuego para que la maestra agua no lo viera-yo solo… no podía dormir, así que salí a caminar-

-Oh, ¿está bien?-dijo un poco sospechosa, no creía del todo en lo que su amigo le decía-pero la próxima vez no salgas a caminar tan tarde-

-Trataré de no hacerlo.

Katara sonrió y fue a ver si su hermano o Toph ya estaban despiertos, Aang suspiró un poco aliviado porque por un breve segundo, Katara casi descubre que escapó del campamento para encontrarse con Zuko en el oscuro corredor detrás del edificio de la prisión, cuando vio que la chica estaba fuera de su vista, sacó el lirio de fuego y lo miró detenidamente con una nueva sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras pensaba en Zuko, rogando que pudieran volver a verse pronto, por suerte, su sueño no estaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad.


End file.
